


Relaxation

by The_Lich_Queen



Series: 100 Themes Challenge -V1- [100]
Category: Undertale
Genre: Alternate Universe - Aftertale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Dreamtale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Errortale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Freshtale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Reapertale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Underswap (Undertale), Multiverse, void
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:41:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24337579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Lich_Queen/pseuds/The_Lich_Queen
Summary: Continuation of 'Solitude'
Relationships: Geno/Reaper
Series: 100 Themes Challenge -V1- [100]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1754452
Kudos: 61





	Relaxation

Geno had long since been able to leave the SAVE SCREEN without much problem, mostly due to Error's coding. So he had been worried about melting.

It had been a few days since the cult had taken him, and even if they clearly hated him, it was also clear that they feared him too. Being Death's mate.

So Geno took this time to relax when he noticed that no harm was actually going to come to him; he started being a diva towards the cult since some were too nervous to say no to him, so kept demanding the strangest things.

Soon he was laid out on a deck chair sunbathing with a cool drink on the side and BBQ grills blazing nearby. The cult left two monster and a human to tend to anything he asked for in the end.

Which lead to having them run around after anything he asked them- he had a pile of useless items behind him.

They had taken him to an old building that looked like some sort of temple, it seemed that they were living in it for some time. This building was surrounded by thick trees.

Reaper had come.

Geno rolled his eyelight when he realized that Reaper had been the first to find Geno v.4 and was demanding for them to release his SOUL piece.

He could hear Reaper's deadly voice from where he laid. They were also others with him, that sounded a lot like those he knew from his own universe. Papyrus, Toriel, Unydne, Mettaton... and was that Jerry? No, he must be hearing things, or at least he hoped he was hearing things.

Geno knew the moment his brother and nephew entered the universe.

Darkness seemed to fall over the land and looking into the once sunny sky, he realized that these were strings. Trillions upon trillions upon trillions of strings, woven high above the sky and slowly coming down on the planet.

Geno grins when he hears the ripping of the codes around him. Error was looking for him. 

The little gift he left in Geno v.4 was leading his brother right to him.

Geno smirks when he hears a thunder of footsteps running, all racing out of the building. Geno was on the second-floor balcony, overlooking the entrance.

"THE DESTROYER IS HERE!" Undyne roars, her voice seemed to echo throughout the area.

"That not just the Destroyer darling," Came Mettaton's voice, "Alphys has just informed me that Fresh_Virus is here and infecting the realm from the grounds."

"Why would the Destroyer and Fresh_Virus be here together!?" The leader of the cults screams in horror.

Making Geno relax more, grinning boldly at what he was hearing.

"*my relaxation period is over." Geno says and with a huff stand up and clicks his fingers vanishing from the sight of the three overseeing him.

Geno reappears near the entrance he had come through since he could only shortcut to places he had been before; he sees the back of everyone, staring in terror as the strings got ever closer.

Geno was about to call out to Reaper when he saw the sky dipping downwards as if crying. It was actually a horrifying sight- as it grew nearer to the ground he could see SOULs trapped within the strings.

A gasping sound from Toriel, glances to the direction the goat monster was pointing towards Geno raising a brow at the grinning bright fresh zombies that were coming out of the trees and just standing staring at the group of monsters, some times they did these strange poses and odd words fell from them.

Suddenly a large dip of string came from above; Geno hears the sound of monsters summons their weapons. And he sees why.

Error was coming down from the strips, arms crossed over his ribs like an 'x' with his left hand near his right cheek and his right hand close to his left cheek- the madden smile on his jaws and the twirling colours mixing into which other in his right socket was kind of scary.

Error lands in front of the group smiling at insanely towards Reaper. And Geno watches with interest.

"*well hello brother-in-law." Error growls out, releasing the strings from his fingers and letting his arms drop by his sides in a relaxed manner.

Everyone turns to look at Reaper.

"BROTHER-IN-LAW?" Grim Papyrus says shocked, glancing down to his brother, "BROTHER WHAT DOES HE MEAN?"

"*i don't know." Reaper Sans answers giving Error an easy smile, but his magic was flaring out, "destroyer. why have ya come to this place?"

"*the same reason as ya brother-in-law." Error replies giving him an eerily grin, "and please. call my error."

"*ok. i'm gonna get to the point." Reaper said his smile still in place but he was glaring hard, "why are ya here? and why are ya calling me brother-in-law."

"*i can't come to gave my brother-in-law greetings?" Error growls out losing his 'friendly' smile and glares at him, "what kind of universe is this. when family can't greet new members?"

"*so ya adopted me as ya brother-in-law?" Reaper question glancing towards his brother and Toriel in confusion, then looks back at Error, "just how crazy are you?"

"Well!" Toriel says smiling brightly and clapping her hands together gaining everyone's attention, "since you have come all this way to greet your new brother-in-law, why don't we return to my home for some pie?"

"*tori. i don't think its the time for pie." Reaper said with a hint of a smile returning.

"What nonsense! Your brother-in-law has come to greet you!" Toriel says smiling at him, nodding her head for him to agree, "you need to show proper manners!"

"*oh. yeah sure." Reaper says darkly, then looks to Error, "so brother-in-law. why don't ya come back with us and we can get to know which other... but ya think ya can put back those souls. and those zombies. can't have pie with them all around us."

Error glances around at the zombie and then looks to the skies to the SOULs. Then turning back to them he nods.

"*ok." Error agrees with a nod, clicking a finger all the strings began to raise up and the tore codes he began to repair. The zombies collapses to the ground with a moan, the flashy colours fading.

Then suddenly the Star Sanses appeared and Error growls, the strings above began coming down. The zombies began to twitch slightly.

"Wait! WAIT!" Came Toriel's voice, holding up her hands to the skeletons that were about to attack, "Please do not attack! The Destroyer is withdrawing!"

Ink glances to the Toriel and then looks to the growling Error.

"*What are you doing here Error?" Ink demands with a bold grin, making Error roll his eyelights.

"*why is everyone asking me that? i came to greet my new brother-in-law." Error shouts at Ink, his voice glitching heavily as he did.

"*Brother-in-law?" Dream says a little stunned, he looks around at the gathered monsters and then notices the bloody skeleton standing in the acheway of the temple building and screams making everyone spun around.

Geno gives a little wave to Reaper and then clicks his fingers vanishing from their sights, he came to stand at Error's side and coughs to get everyone to notice and turn back to Error.

"*geno!" Reaper cries out in shock, "you're alive!?"

"*when have i ever been alive?" Geno says dully, then shaking his skull he smiles, "oh well. toriel mentioned pie. that's great. i was going to have you come to my place to meet my brother. but look how things turn out."

Geno laughs darkly and turns to the cult leader who was still standing there.

"*what?" Reaper asks in confusion, looking completely lost.

"*reaper my love. allowed me to meet my little brother. error." Geno said kindly gesturing a hand to Error, "error sweetheart. meet my husband. reaper."

Error nods his skull to Reaper, "*yeah. we just me. ya have a rude hubby bro."

"*geno. honey." Reaper says in a tone much like Geno had done, "what the funk?"

Error snickers. And Fresh appears behind Error, with what looked like a crossed between Geno and Error...

Geno stares at the strange creature that had his appearance, one socket blue the other red, numbers and words went through his form- he was smiling brightly and tilting his skull.

Geno knew this was Geno v.4 but it had changed since he last saw it. It did not feel like a part of him like Error, more like a little further off like Fresh... wait... Suddenly Geno knew what Error had done.

"*so. you met my brother. now meet my nephews." Geno says now gesturing to the two strange skeletons.

"*hiya uncle!" Fresh cries out joyfully pointing gun fingers at him, "i'm fresh! error's oldest son! and this is my little bro. fatal_error. he can't take yet."

Fatal_Error giggles and rushes over to Error, the first creature he came into contact with and had imprinted on- he hugs his arms and giggles some more when Error pets his skull for a moment.

"*geno. what the funk." Reaper said more firmly, pointing to the strange family.

"*what something wrong with my family." Geno question with mock confusion.

"*Aw! Error! Your son is so cute!" Ink declares suddenly appearing beside Error and hugging his other hug, much like Fatal_Error was doing, "And what I great looking family you have!" Ink looks to the bloody glitch, the bright virus and the other bloody glitch, "I want to join your family! Error lets get married!"

"*what?! no!" Error snaps at him, he turns to Geno, "are we still having this pie or not? i'm very busy at the moment and this is the only free time i have for a while."

"*yes." Geno nods, then turn to his husband, "let's go. but before that. that cult that er..."

"*what cult? i thought we were here to greet ya new husband not join a cult." Error snaps at his brother while trying to wiggling out of Ink's hold, he was about to crash he was sure. Fatal_Error did not help since he could not use his other arm.

"*that right!" Geno says with a smile, glad that Error had not noticed a things just as he wanted- Error and Fresh little display was just a warning to Reaper not to upset Geno- the glitch glances at the cult leader and his smile wides, "because there's no way anyone would want to kidnap the husband of death." he looks to Reaper, who now was glaring at the leader at his words, "the uncle of fresh_virus." he turns to Fresh who was quick to got the meaning of his words and smiles darkly at the leader, "and of course. the older brother of the destroyer of worlds. along with being the future brother-in-law to the keeper of the multiverse." Geno waves to Error and Ink, who pause their bickering to glance over, Error frowns slightly he had been messing with Ink so not thinking clearly, Ink merely looks on with interest, hugging closer to Error and Fatal_Error just copies Ink, "there's no way someone would be that stupid.

The leader fell to the ground and screams out, "Please forgive me! have mercy!"

Geno smiles bright and turns to Reaper, "*well then. how about that pie?"

"Yes of course." Life Toriel says smiling sweetly but there was a damp patch in her fur where she was sweating, "please follow us, dear friends." She glances at Error and those around him, "Will you all be joining us?"

"*Yes!" Ink cries out joying before Error could say anything, "Dream and Blue too!"

The pair who was still standing there from the beginning looking stunned waves a little at Life, who smiles at them.

"*wait! don't i get a say!" Error snaps at that.

"*drop it error." Geno says with a smile, "they are coming if they wait. and we still need to greet reaper's brother once we get there. so be on your best behaviour. ok."

"*ok brother." Error mumbles back looking down with a sigh, only to be cuddled by Ink to cheer him up... or glitch him up, Fatal_Error followed Ink's actions and cuddled up to him too once again.

Reaper floats over to his mate, carefully landing in front of him in case the Destroyer made any sudden moves.

"*ah. what a nice relaxing day i had." Geno told Reaper coming over for a quick kiss, "i have to greet your brother properly once we go to life toriel for pie."

Reaper just nods numbly, he glances over to the cult leader who was being taken away by Undyne. The fish warrior nods to him and then leaves with Mettaton who was gathering the other members.

Grim Papyrus was slowly making his way over a little unsure.

"*my day has been anything but relaxing," Reaper said with a tired sigh and hugs Geno close.

"*so... what do you think of my cute little brother and his lovely sons?" Geno asks sweetly while pulling away to look at his dear husband, tilting his skull and gives him a bright smile.

Reaper looked like he really needed a relaxing moment himself. But Geno just grins sweetly at him, waiting for his answer- he really loved pulling his mate on the spot. 


End file.
